


Clean Light [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: Don't quit before the miracle happens.A One Day at a Time vid.
Relationships: Elena Alvarez/Syd
Comments: 50
Kudos: 98
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Clean Light [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/gifts).



[youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW7DDD_MfRU&feature=youtu.be) | [tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/190611601847/dont-quit-before-the-miracle-happens-made-for) | [download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nenj0zehhwyu4po/CleanLight.zip/file)

[Lyrics](https://genius.com/The-mowglis-clean-light-lyrics) for _Clean Light_ by The Mowglis.


End file.
